


Natasha Appreciates Cocks

by mammal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Gray Ace Natasha, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not a current relationship, cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammal/pseuds/mammal
Summary: She just likes them, okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in my personal MCU where everyone is alive, and almost everyone lives happily together in the Tower. Pre-Civil War. Bucky isn't back yet, and Phil is off SHIELDing, but other than that, nobody has retired, died, revealed a secret family, or gone off in a huff.
> 
> Natasha is vaguely aware that she's being a creeper, but she hasn't got the non-spy context to really understand that it's not cool (and Clint's encouraging her).

Natasha appreciates cocks.

She finds them aesthetically pleasing, both to look at and to touch – although touching them usually raises expectations she doesn't care to fulfill, so she's content just to look. The smell and the taste leave her cold, but she is a seasoned connoisseur of their shapes, colors, and textures, on a full range from soft to hard. Artificial cocks can be very pleasing, whether realistic in those characteristics or not, but she really likes looking at the real thing.

There are quite a few drawbacks to living in what's now called Avengers Tower, but there are many, many benefits. It is both a pain and a perq that she and Wanda are the only women in residence in what Tony has inelegantly dubbed a “sausage party.” Natasha has never been one for bonding with women – or men, for that matter, Clint notwithstanding – but Wanda is pleasant to be around. She's far too young to talk to about most things, though. Conversation with her, and with most of the men, is kept to a friendly, superficial level. Clint is the only one who makes her _really_ talk (grudgingly).

The point is, there are quite a lot of cocks in her immediate vicinity, and – Natasha being a very good spy – she's free to look her fill with no-one the wiser. That's all she wants, and it's not hurting anyone, is it? Some of the boys might be a bit shy if they knew she was looking, but most probably wouldn't mind. She just doesn't want any of them to think she's looking with _intent._ That wouldn't end up with anybody happy. 

The thing is, Natasha appreciates cocks inside her, as well – quite enthusiastically! She just likes to control both ends of them. It's cleaner, quieter, and easier if there's not a person attached to the other end of the cock. She's tried it with women lovers wielding or wearing cocks from her collection, but aside from less mess, it's really still very annoying. That's a shame, because she appreciates tits as well, and there aren't good fake ones available.

Back when she was still new to having feelings for Clint, and was confused about what they were, she had sex with him a few times. He has a really lovely cock; it's a nice length, and thicker in the middle than at either end, and it curves to the left and up, and the foreskin is long and soft and fun to play with. He let Natasha play with his cock all she wanted, but she could always tell that he was hoping for more, and she felt guilty (another new feeling) if she didn't get all sweaty and tangled with him. She was a consummate actress, but Clint knew her better than anyone, and he could tell that she wasn't really enjoying it.

When they finally talked it out, he was appalled that she had being doing something she didn't really want to. They went back and forth for quite a while – this was during the heady phase when Natasha was excited about having feelings at all, and was determined to be “normal,” whatever that meant. Finally, after Clint showed her a lot of information about different forms of sexuality, Natasha realized that she could care about Clint without having sex with him. He assured her that liking his cock but not wanting it inside her was “normal” after all, because that was what she felt. When she searched her feelings further, and determined that she really didn't even want to be in bed with anyone, or entangled at all, Clint assured her that he would always love her, and that they could have a completely platonic relationship – as long as she didn't shut him out. 

Natasha is so grateful for her friendship with Clint. Having to be honest with him forces her to be honest with herself. She also still likes to look at his cock, although she doesn't play with it these days. She doesn't often get to see him naked – only occasionally in the changing room – but she always enjoys it when she does. His uniform is too protective to show much, but his casual clothes around the Tower tend toward sweats, which are great for cock-watching. Clint is also the only one who can tell when she's looking, and he always gives her a wink and a smirk. He doesn't mind. 

Pietro is nice to look at, when he's holding still long enough. His cock seems long and slim, well-suited to his build. His uniform is built for speed, not protection (to Tony's loud complaints and Steve's disapproving looks), so she often gets a nice view of his post-battle semi. Adrenaline seems to work on him just like any other man, despite his enhanced metabolism. Unfortunately, he's shy in the changing room, so she's never seen him naked. Around the Tower, Pietro usually wears skinny jeans, and dresses left. She's pretty sure Pietro chubs up whenever Clint slips in and out of the vents, as he is wont to do, and she's very tempted to steer Clint in that direction and see what happens. Two cocks are better than one, after all.

Speaking of two cocks, she's quite certain that Steve and Tony are on the verge of consummating their obvious mutual interest. Steve's serum-enhanced cock is very... expressive when Tony is showing off sometimes. His khakis aren't even that tight, but she's an expert at determining the condition of a half-mast cock, and when Tony is on a full science rant, she'd swear she can even see Steve's cock _throbbing_ in his pants. He's surprisingly not shy about covering up – perhaps because of the Army experience – so she's gotten to see him in the changing room several times, in various states of erection (because of course Tony never shuts up, not even in the showers). Not overly long, but quite thick, with a short foreskin, and a lovely rosy color even when soft. Neatly trimmed blond curls around it.

Tony, for all his playboy reputation, is probably the most body-shy Avenger. He dresses in layers, his pants are baggy, and his shirts come down over his crotch. Nevertheless, Natasha has managed to see enough to know she likes his cock. Certainly his cock likes Steve, judging from the way he clutches the popcorn bowl in his lap (even when it's empty) whenever they share a loveseat on movie night. She's seen him fleetingly in the changing room – his soft cock, olive-hued and circumcised, surrounded by surprisingly lush dark curls that for some reason remind her of his pretty eyelashes. She would like to pet it, gently, like a tame mouse.

Thor is especially fun to watch because he is utterly unselfconscious about adjusting himself in public. Whenever he gets a semi, which is often, he just reaches down and resettles it comfortably. It's not unusual to see him walking around with his half-hard cock showing clearly down the left leg of his leather pants. He has the cock of a god, both figuratively and somewhat literally, and he doesn't have any qualms about showing it off. The first week he was in residence at the Tower, they had to make an actual list of No-Nudity Rooms, starting with the kitchen and eventually encompassing all of the shared areas and Tony's lab. (They conceded the pool to logic, which meant that the shyer Avengers have been using it less and less.) Thor's erect cock is as large as Natasha's very largest dildo, which she knows because she found him having phone sex with Jane in the common room during that first week. It is a golden-ivory hue, with the head barely pink, and the foreskin very generous. Large blue veins stand out prominently. Thor's pubic hair is a darker blond than his hair, and for some reason it is quite long and straight, which gives Natasha a funny mental image of Jane braiding it.

Sam is fairly relaxed, but nothing like Thor. He's far more discreet about adjusting himself, but he does it when he needs to (which often seems to be after Wanda leaves the room). He dresses left in his typical chinos, but he must wear an athletic supporter when he goes running with Steve – too bad. Those shorts are lovely on him. When she has seen him in the changing room, his cock has been a nice surprise: average size, cut, but with the most gorgeous pattern of dark veins on brown skin, and a large, dark pink head with the most beautiful rounded shape. It would fit in her palm perfectly. Also surprising – Sam waxes, or shaves, all his body hair. _All._ Natasha was so startled that she actually paused in her routine, and he almost caught her looking. Sam _nearly_ makes her appreciate whole bodies, instead of just cocks.

Bruce is an interesting case, as one might expect. He has very little modesty left, since he's almost always naked upon transition back from the Hulk (Tony is still desperately working on super stretchy pants, being too stubborn and proud to call Reed Richards for help). He always walks leisurely from the shower to the changing room without any hint of shyness. Bruce also has very good self-control, and practices biofeedback, so she has never gotten to see him anything like erect. Hulk, too, never has an erection, but that doesn't surprise her as much. Hulk's penis barely counts as a cock – she's more comfortable thinking of it as a penis, because it's sized proportionately like a child's. She supposes that makes sense, as if Hulk is Bruce's childhood rage and frustration personified, having a giant green tantrum. Bruce's cock, on the other hand... well, it's not Thor-sized, but it is very large. _Very_ large. Dusky skin, very smooth and soft-looking, even the foreskin. Neat greying curls around it. Natasha dearly wishes she could see it hard. 

Vision has a discreet bulge that appears to be modeled on an action figure. She's pretty sure there's no cock in there.

Rhodey doesn't live in the Tower, but it's always nice when he visits. Whether in civvies or in uniform, he dresses to the right, and when Pepper is visiting at the same time he is, Natasha can sometimes discern that he is circumcised. 

Spider-Man (she respects Peter's wish to maintain his secret identity) is a child. Natasha doesn't think about his cock (much). (It's just... right... _there._ The boy doesn't even wear a cup.)

Of course, Natasha's very favorite cocks are her extensive collection. She is a faithful customer of Good Vibrations, often calling for a consultation over the phone as to what kind of texture or heft a toy has before she buys it. Depending on her mood, she may want pyrex inside her, silicone to squeeze in her hand, cyberskin in her mouth or to stroke on her cheek. She likes veiny, realistic dildos; sparkly, purple, streamlined shapes; green-tinged, ridged Vulcan cocks; swirling, sinuous glass dildos; heavy stainless steel lengths that could double as a weapon. She likes vibrators with twitching rabbit ears, and squishy softskin packers that she can nuzzle up to, and sculptural objects that no-one would ever guess were designed for penetration. 

If you asked, she would say that she doesn't have a favorite – that it depends strictly on her mood. But there's only one cock in her collection that she has extras of, just in case it gets lost or damaged. That one is a nice length, and thicker in the middle than at either end, and it curves to the left and up, and it even has a long, soft foreskin that's fun to play with. The softskin is – coincidentally – just exactly the same ruddy tan as Clint's cock. (It _might_ have been a special commission.) (Clint might have helped.)


End file.
